The present invention generally relates to tying devices and, more particularly, to a quick release tie-down device useful for securing a light aircraft to a ground support.
Problems associated with securing a light aircraft to the ground or tarmac at an outdoor storage location are well known in the art. In particular, problems associated with securing the aircraft and releasing it during adverse weather conditions necessitate difficult and lengthy procedures. There is a therefore a need to provide for ease in securing the light aircraft and ease in releasing it from its secured location in a timely manner regardless of weather conditions.
Several devices are known in the art for guiding and clamping a line and the like. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,901 to Hobbs discloses a rope brake having a frame with a closed opening for a nonreleasable attachment of a safety belt and rings as well as a flexible line wound within a slide member and brake bar within the brake device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,609 to Wagner discloses another brake apparatus for use in rappelling. U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,553 to Fischer is for an apparatus for guiding and clamping flexible ropes and U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,340 to Knitig is for a rope grip apparatus.
An object of the present invention is to provide a tie-down device for securing a portion of an aircraft to a retaining member.
Another object is to provide such a tie-down device for securing the aircraft portion to the ground.
An additional object is to provide such a tie-down device that is easier and quicker to use.
A further object is to provide such a tie-down device that can be used in adverse weather conditions.
Yet another object is to provide a method of using such a device.
These and other objects are achieved by the present invention, a tie-down device and method for securing a portion of an aircraft to a retaining member positioned, for example, on the ground. The tie-down device comprises a hook and slide member operating within the hook to secure a line. In use the line passes through an aperture within the slide member for biasing against a bottom portion of the hook when an opposing end of the line is placed under tension pulling against a top portion of the hook. The line then is used to secure an aircraft to a ground anchor.
A second embodiment of the aircraft tie-down device of the present invention comprises an elongated slide member replacing the wheel. The slide member includes an aperture for receiving the line therethrough and a groove along a peripheral portion for sliding engagement with the hook. In addition, the slide member includes a release arm, accessible to a user, for pulling against the tension holding the line in frictional contact against the bottom portion of the hook. The slide member release arm reduces friction on the line and permits the line to slide to a loosened position. A slight movement of the slide member allows the bitter end of the line to slip, sufficiently freeing the line for easy removal of the hook from the tie-down condition.